Solo James
by james-mashigh
Summary: Tonto y simple James... Kames Oneshot


"Necesito comprar Gel"

James murmuro desde detrás de una revista de moda, Estaba acostado en una silla junto a la piscina del PalmWoods tomando el sol, solo, a James no le molestaba estar solo, de vez en cuando necesitaba apartarse de las niñerías de Carlos, los experimentos de Logan y sobre todo de Kendall, había mucha gente ese día en la piscina parecía que todo el Palmwoods estaba ahí tomando el sol o nadando.

"¡James!"

James bajo la revista al oír su nombre y voltio hacia la puerta, ahí venia Carlos corriendo y vistiendo su bañador y con su casco puesto, detrás de él Logan como siempre con un libro en la mano, y para la mala suerte de James Kendall venia también, Carlos se acercó a James y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

"¿James porque siempre te vas y nos dejas solos?"

"Por qué a veces necesito un tiempo para mí solo"

"¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?" dijo Carlos con una mirada triste.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tú eres mi mejor amigo Carlos"

"Solo lo digo porque siempre te vas"

"Ya déjalo Carlos, James necesita un tiempo solo, todos lo necesitamos alguna vez"

Se escuchó a Kendall decir desde la silla que estaba detrás de Carlos.

"Todos necesitamos estar solos alguna vez, ¿verdad Logan?"

"Lo que sea"

Logan se sentó junto a Kendall sin quitar los ojos del libro.

"No me importa"

"Nerd"

"No soy un Nerd, James ya cállate"

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos miren! ¡Chicas nuevas!"

Los cuatro jóvenes alzaron la mirada, del otro lado de la piscina estaban dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello castaño, al parecer eran nuevas ya que los chicos nunca las habían visto antes, era normal que llegaran nuevas personas al Palmwoods, las dos chicas miraron a los jóvenes y luego se taparon la boca y rieron.

"Pongo un Dib en la de cabello rubio"

Logan dijo bajando su libro y poniéndolo sobre la silla, los otros tres chicos lo miraron extrañados.

"Está bien, ni que te fuera a hacer caso"

"¡Cállate James!"

"Chicos, ahí vienen"

Las dos chicas caminaron alrededor de la piscina para llegar a donde estaban, se pararon justo enfrente de los chicos y se quitaron los lentes de sol que llevaban puestos.

"Ustedes son Big Time Rush"

"Los mismos, ¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas?'"

"Va a haber una fiesta en la ciudad esta noche, tal vez dos de ustedes nos puedan llevar"

"Yo paso" Dijo Kendall recargando se en la silla, los otros tres chicos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Que mal, eres lindo" dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

"¿Qué tal tú?" dijo la chica de cabello castaño mirando a James. "Niño bonito"

"Un placer"

"Yo también voy" dijo Logan parándose y parándose detrás de las chicas, casi en la orilla de la piscina.

"¿Tu?" dijo la chica rubia. "Ni en tus sueños"

"Preferimos salir con el raro del casco que contigo, ratón de biblioteca"

"Oigan déjenlo en paz"

"Oh vamos niño bonito, no me digas que en serio es tu amigo"

"Si lo es"

"Alguien como tú no debería juntarse como alguien como el"

"ya déjenlo en paz"

James se paró de la silla y se acercó a las chicas con la intención de apartarlas de ellos, las chicas lo vieron y se movieron hacia los lados, James no se pudo detener y por accidente empujo a Logan, este por estar tan cerca de la piscina cayo en ella, Kendall y Carlos se levantaron rápidamente de la sillas y se acercaron a la piscina.

Logan saco la cabeza del agua desesperado por respirar, toda la gente miro hacia la piscina y empezó a reírse de él, Logan miro hacia todos lados y se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y trato de salir, su intento fue en vano ya que la orilla quedo mojada y esto hizo que sus manos se resbalaran terminando de nuevo dentro de la piscina y en el agua, toda la gente se había reunido alrededor de la piscina y estaban riéndose sin parar, James miro a Logan y este lo miro con desprecio, Kendall se acercó a la orilla y le dio su mano a Logan este la tomo y se ayudó a salir de la piscina, todo mojado de pies a cabeza miro a su alrededor y luego a James.

"Logan perdón, ven déjame ayudarte"

James tomo la toalla de la silla y se acercó a Logan este dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Logan-"

"No me toques, sabes que ya estoy harto, harto de ti"

"Logan…"

"Harto de que me humilles como ahora, harto de que las chicas te prefieran, harto de que seas el más popular"

"Logan por favor"

"Harto de que te creas lo mejor que hay, harto de que actúes como lo mejor"

"Logan ya"

"No Kendall, estoy harto, pero nadie sabe la verdad ¿o si James?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"hablo de que por fuera te vez como alguien genial pero por dentro eres solo un niño asustado"

James se tensó y comenzó a apretar la toalla que tenía en sus manos, toda la gente se había callado pero se podían escuchar murmullos.

"Eres solo un tonto sin confianza, tienes miedo a lo que los demás dicen, te ocultas detrás de una máscara de popularidad, créeme yo sé que lo haces, yo sé de ocultarse"

James bajo la cabeza.

"Oh mírenme soy James, me creo tan genial con mis productos de belleza y mi estúpido cabello, soy la persona con más confianza en el mundo pero no me quiten mi peine de la suerte porque si lo hacen me desmorono y me convierto en el idiota sin suerte que en realidad soy, tu querías ser famoso pero es gracias a Kendall que estas aquí ¿y por qué? Oh si"

Logan se acercó a James y este alzo la cara.

"Por qué no tienes talento"

James cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a toda la gente en la piscina, miro a Carlos que estaba con la boca abierta, miro a Kendall que por alguna razón no estaba sorprendido y miro a Logan, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa y empezó a correr pasando por entre la multitud.

Corrió hasta la recepción y luego se metió en el elevador, escucho a Kendall gritar su nombre y apretó el botón de arriba frenéticamente, cuando las puertas del elevador por fin empezaron a cerrarse escucho los gritos de Kendall más cerca, Kendall entro a la recepción justo cuando la puertas del elevador se cerraron pero pudo ver a James empezar a llorar.

Cuando llego al piso del apartamento no quiso entrar, supuso que la señora Knight y Katie iban a estar ahí y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era explicar por qué estaba llorando, subió hasta la azotea del Palmwoods y desde arriba pudo ver a Carlos ayudando a Logan a secarse en la piscina, se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Logan tiene razón, soy solo un estúpido sin personalidad ni confianza"

_ ¿Y a quién le importa?_

Jame oyó a una voz decir, no se alarmo porque ya sabía que esa voz estaba en su cabeza, había estado escuchando esa vos desde que tenía diez años, era la voz de su conciencia que le decía que necesitaba bajar de peso, cortarse el cabello, hacer ejercicio, usar más productos, era la voz que le decía que nunca sería nada más que un tonto sin talento, esa voz siempre había estado ahí hasta poco antes que venir a los ángeles cuando un día solo desapareció, James creyó que nunca la volvería a escuchar pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

_a nadie le importas_

"A mis amigos les importo"

_Claro que no, solo les das lastima, eres un tonto_

"¿solo lastima?... Es verdad"

_Claro que sí, ¿Quién quisiera ser tu amigo? Eres estúpido, no sabes cantar ni bailar, eres feo y estas gordo_

James se tocó la cara y luego miro hacia su estómago.

_Nadie te quiere, deberías saltar_

"No, no ya cállate"

_Nadie nunca te va a querer, nadie te va a amar_

"Pero-pero yo-"

_Morirás solo, la persona que te gusta ni siquiera te nota, para el solo eres otro chico presumido_

"No, no ya cállate, ya cállate, ¡Cállate!"

"¿James?"

James no se animó a mirar quien era, solo puso su cabeza en sus manos otra vez.

"James"

Una mano toco su hombro y luego su cabello, James se quitó las manos de la cara y vio a Kendall sentado a su lado, James se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y puso su mejor sonrisa.

"Hey Kendall"

"Hey James"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a buscarte"

"¿A mí? ¿Para qué? Yo estoy bien, deberías ir con Logan y ayudarlo a cambiarse la ropa mojada"

"Logan está bien James, tú eres el que me preocupa"

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien"

"Yo sé que no James"

James dejo de sonreír.

"Logan tiene razón" murmuro

"¿Qué dices?"

"Logan tiene razón"

"Oh James, claro que no"

"Pero todo lo que dijo es cierto, si no fuera por los productos nadie me miraría"

"¿Mirarte?"

"Nadie me tomaría en serio, si no fuera atractivo nadie me hablaría, y no puedo ser atractivo sin los productos"

"James no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando"

"Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad, ninguna chica me invitaría a salir, no estaría aquí en estos momentos, no puedo vivir sin que me pongan atención, es verdad, es verdad, es verdad"

Kendall estaba asustado, Jame actuaba como alguien con una enfermedad mental, no podía creer lo que James decía, ¿tanto le afectaron las palabras de Logan?

"Si yo no me veo bien soy un fracasado, un idiota, nadie me quiere, moriré solo, ¡Kendall moriré solo!"

"James basta"

"¡Nadie me va a recordar!"

"James"

"¡Ni se preguntaran quien soy! ¡No les importara!"

"¡James!"

Lo siguiente que James sintió fue un ardor en la mejilla, vio a Kendall con su mano levantada y luego se tocó la mejilla, Kendall lo había golpeado, lo había abofeteado.

"Perdón"

James empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"¡Oh dios! ¡Oh James! ¡Perdón perdón perdón! ¡No reaccionabas y no se me ocurrió otra cosa James! ¡Perdón perdón perdón!"

Kendall abrazo a James y este puso su cara en el cuello de Kendall, se sentía bien ser abrazado, quería quedarse así para siempre pero sabía que no podía, se empezó a sentir mejor, gracias a Kendall, Kendall, la razón por la que James presumía tanto, la razón por la que se tardaba casi una hora en las mañanas arreglándose el cabello, no solo se arreglaba para que los otros lo notaran era también para que Kendall lo hiciera, para que Kendall lo mirara, lo quisiera, había estado haciendo sus rutinas de belleza por mucho tiempo esperando que algún día Kendall lo vería como alguien hermoso, como alguien talentoso, lo miraría con amor así como James miraba a Kendall desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Kendall…"

"Perdón James, perdón"

"No Kendall, no"

"James"

"Kendall, por favor"

"¿por favor que?"

"Dime ¿tú me miras?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú me miras? ¿Con productos y todo? ¿Me miras?"

Kendall no sabía cómo responder, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de James.

"Si James, si lo hago"

"¿y si dejara de usar productos en el cabello y en la cara? ¿Si dejara de hacer mis rutinas? ¿Me mirarías?"

"Oh James"

"No lo harías, no lo harías ¿verdad?, claro que no, ¿Quién miraría al tonto y simple James?, tonto y simple James, nadie quiere a ese James, nadi-"

Las palabras de James fueron cortadas por la repentina acción de Kendall, Kendall se había acercado a James y había juntado sus labios, James estaba en shock no sabía que hacer su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, Kendall por otra parte sabía lo que hacía en serio lo sabía, había estado enamorado de James por tanto tiempo y verlo de esta manera le dolía, quiso demostrar su amor con un beso, uno tierno y suave, Kendall se apartó de James y este seguía sin reaccionar, Kendall temía que lo que había hecho hubiera asustado a James.

"¿James?"

Silencio.

"¿James?"

Silencio.

"¿James, háblame por favor?"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque…por qué te amo"

Las palabras de Kendall le llegaron de golpe a James, su corazón dio un salto y su respiración se agito.

"Te amo James"

"No, no, tu amas al James hermoso, no a mi"

"pero James, tu eres hermoso, todo tu eres hermoso, con productos o sin productos"

"¿Me amarías incluso si yo nunca me peinara?"

"Te amaría despeinado, peinado, con maquillaje, sin maquillaje, con loción, sin loción, con ropa a la moda, o sin ella, te amaría elegante y pulcro, te amaría simple, te amaría vestido de payaso"

James rio.

"Eso me encanta James, tu bella sonrisa"

Kendall se acercó otra vez para besar a James, este se inclinó también y junto sus labios con los de Kendall, esta vez el movió sus labios al ritmo de los de Kendall.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando o que en realidad había saltado de la azotea y que ahora estaba muerto en el asfalto.

Kendall se volvió a alejar.

"¿Tú me amas?"

"Si, Si Kendall desde hace mucho tiempo, tú eres una de las razones de por la que yo necesitaba ser atractivo, para impresionarte"

"Pero me impresionaste desde la primera vez que te vi"

"Kendall…"

"Ven, vámonos, creo que necesitas hacer algunas cosas"

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?, quiero estar contigo en este momento, no quiero volver por ahora"

"Está bien, pero déjame traer una sábana, no queremos que nos dé frio"

"Está bien"

Kendall se levantó y fue por una sabana, James se quedó solo de nuevo en la azotea, solo que ahora no estaba triste ni quería saltar.

Cuando Kendall volvió los dos se acostaron mirando al cielo ahora estrellado, James puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y este lo abrazo.

Antes de quedarse dormido se preguntó.

"¿Cuál James soy ahora?, ¿Simple James?, ¿James el vanidoso?"

Miro al cielo y luego a Kendall.

No, tu eres solo James

Le dijo la voz de sus adentros.

"Si, solo James…" repitió el antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera junto con Kendall en los brazos de Morfeo, bajo las estrellas y con el amor de su vida a si lado.

* * *

**Alguien dijo KAMES! Hola de nuevo gente, me pidieron Kames y aqui esta un Kames APRECIENLO! ok no -_- por alguna razon el Kames se me dificulta un poco mas que las otras parejas y esto es todo lo que salio de mi mente, digan me si le gusto (aunque sean mentiras, yo se que a nadie le va a gustar) y digan me si quieren otro capitulo donde se James se reconcilie con Logan o algo asi**

**Bye!**


End file.
